Sue Acachalla
Sue Acachalla, also known as the Suck-ish Officer, or The Sucky Officer, is a character from the Gmod SILLY DRAGON Mod Video. They are played by Isaac Frye (HomelessGoomba). They are infamous for being awful at whatever they do, as their name implies. They have been considered a girl, but on June 29, 2017, Isaac confirmed during a livestream on Instagram that Sue is, in fact, a boy. He said that the joke was that everyone thought Sue was a girl due to Gertrude making a mistake filling in Sue's adoption papers, even though Sue is actually a boy; however this article uses gender-neutral pronouns to avoid any offence to the people who have the headcanon that Sue is a trans female. A full article on this here. They were supposedly tasked with the job of killing Prince Fang, the evil overlord wanted in 13 dimensions. They showed up just after Sally had killed Prince Fang using Spencer's rusty Brace Bullets.They came running through the Acachalla household and shouted "I'm here to kill the dinosaur" Then when it was revealed to them that they were late and Prince Fang was already dead they said "I suck at my job" to which Jordan Frye (Venturian) laughed at and gave them the name, "The Suckish Officer". When Gertrude said that they can cut Papa Acachalla out of the dragon's belly, Spencer hired them. In the Gmod Acachalla Animal Zoo mod video, they were accidentally adopted as a daughter back when they identified as male, instead of a son by Gertrude. Papa Acachalla hired them as the zoo's security guard as well. In the Gmod FUNNY Huge Dinosaur NPC Pack Mod, it's revealed that Sue identifies as a girl rather than a boy; though this causes a contradiction with more recent information released by HoneslessGoomba himself. It is currently unknown the true gender of Sue as the information contradicts itself. Personality Sue is generally quite humble from being called awful all their life, and they cherish any praise they receive from others. They are very open about their emotions, going as far as to beg on their knees when the time calls for it. Despite being horrible at almost everything, they are a very kind person. Sue is not above acting like a bratty teen from time to time. During their time in the military, Sue was taught to react and be ready for everything, causing them to frequently overreact. PLAYABLE ANIMATRONICS 8! - Gmod Five Nights At Freddy's New Pill Pack (Garry's Mod) Biography At one point, they were trained in the military. Sue first appeared at the end of SILLY DRAGON MOD!, running out of the back of the Acachalla house just as Sally had shot Prince Fang, and declaring "I'm here to kill the dinosaur!", to which Spencer replied, "He's already dead." To this Sue said: "I suck at my job". When hearing that they needed help retrieving Papa Acachalla from the dragon's stomach, they immediately volunteered and was even more immediately hired, which they cried thank you for. When next they appeared, they had been legally adopted by Gertrude as a daughter, despite identifying as male at the time. Sue was present when Papa Acachalla bought the FNAF animatronics. The tried to shoot them with guns first, and then rockets, to no avail. Not through any fault of their own, but simply that they were indestructible. They once dressed up as a Charizard, running amok the Acachallas home. Whilst in the guise of a Pokemon, Sue caught the attention of the authorities, who then provoked the Acachalla family causing chaos. Unknown Sue once teamed up with Gertrude and Gavin Toast to steal Papa Acachalla's money and gold but kept getting killed by objects flung around by a tornado, at the end of the video they nuked everything. Post-nuclear war Sue later appeared with their biological father Tinker Corndog (who may actually be John Smigglebug or a relative of him) in a nuclear wasteland. After leaving their bunker they discovered a race of peaceful rat-men who lived in the wasteland. Sue started killing all of them and Tinker told him to stop causing Sue to get mad and leave him to wander in the wasteland alone. It is unclear whether these events take place before, during, or after the main roleplay because of the apocalypse and the rat men. Cabin in the Woods While Sue, Gertrude, and Sally stayed at camp, they lived in an old wooden cabin. One night, they leave and decide to go to the beach. After arriving at a bathroom, they realize they are being stalked by a strange creature, Sue taking it upon themselves to investigate the bathrooms. However, Gertrude and Sally leave them after they ignore their constant comments of going to the beach. Still investigating the bathroom, they encounter Balloon Boy and flees. After explaining the encounter to Gertrude, the gang realizes that the creature is picking them off one by one. Relationships Papa Acachalla Sue is Papa Acachalla’s legal daughter. Their relationship is pretty rough. Papa wasn't really fond of adopting yet another kid. He seems to have warmed up to Sue overtime, though he still sends the occasional missile after them. Prince Fang He never met Sue, but they may have been contracted to kill him since they yelled: "I Come To Kill The Dinosaur" but, they came too late. Gertrude Gertrude was the one who let Sue into the family, and she treats them kindly. She was the one who signed their adoption papers, accidentally making them a legal daughter. Gertrude loves Sue as much as the other kids. Sally Sally Acachalla is Sue's legal sister. The two are very fond of each other, braiding each other's hair and doing things that normal sisters would do. Billy Acachalla Billy is Sue's legal brother. Since they are never in the same place at the same time (due to Isaac only playing one at a time), their relationship with each other most likely won't ever be clear but they probably annoy Billy. Their behavior makes them seem more like a younger sister towards him, though they are older than Billy by ten years. Maddie Friend Maddie is Sue's new aunt because they were adopted into the Acachalla family. Sue was at Summer Camp when Maddie Friend came round to babysit Susan so the two haven't really interacted. Tinker Corndog Tinker corn dog is sue's biological father. They did not get along very well. The two spent 30 years within an underground base, avoiding the nuclear above. Tinker spent those years teaching a young sue on how to survive and manage the wastelands they would one day return to. Sue respected their father so much that they referred to him as Father corn dog, a title they believed respectful and cool in spite of their father's instance otherwise. When the day came to venture out into the broken world, Tinker became increasingly frustrated with his son's incompetence in almost every regard, namely the fact that he would kill any life form they came across. This eventually lead to a fallout betweenness the two of them, causing tinker and sue to go their separate ways, with Corn dog dying not too long after his child left him. Gavin Toast They once teamed up to steal from Papa Acachalla. John Smigglebug Possibly the same person as Tinker Corndog Trivia * The first words they said to Papa Acachalla in the ANIMAL ZOO MOD video were "My Eyes!!!" When they opened the bathroom door while Acachalla was taking a bath. * Their mask was sown into their face by their grandmother. * Papa Acachalla made them a security guard. * They have shot a lot of animals. * They use the .357 Magnum Revolver. * Their real name is Sue. As revealed in the Gmod Baby PLAYERMODEL MOD Roleplay! (Garry's Mod). * They once lit the Acachalla's Treehouse on fire, without really doing a thing. They are obsessed with shampoo, so much so they mistake explosives such as Davy Crockett’s for shampoo. * They often wear pink like Sally. * They are 5 feet 10 inches and weighs 165 pounds * They once killed themselves by walking over a brick. * They were accidentally signed as a sister in the Acachalla Family back when they identified as male. * In the FUNNY POKEMON! - Gmod Charizard Playermodel Mod (Garry's Mod) video, it was revealed that they were the Charizard and spent most of the video turning back, beginning with their voice to their normal self, albeit with their head on fire. * Sue is the only Acachalla sibling to not be adopted from Papa Acachalla's 7-11. * It is a popular and widely accepted head canon that Sue is a transgender female though this fact has not been confirmed nor denied therefore it remains fanon. References Category:Homeless Goomba Category:Papa Acachalla Category:Venturian Category:Idiot Category:Sally Acachalla Category:HomelessGoomba's Chara Category:Police Category:Billy Category:Acachalla Family Category:Gertrude Category:Character Category:Gmod Category:Garry's Mod Category:Isaac Frye Category:HomelessGoomba Category:Cop Category:Military Category:Female Category:Awesome Category:Brothers Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Police officers Category:HomelessGoomba's Characters